The time that has past
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: Catherine has left sara...


The Time That Has Past

Part One: Time Can't Stand Still.

Author: sara-4-cath

Paring: Catherine and Sara

Rating: Rish

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em nuff said.

This is for my friend Jae

AN: this is partly true....

Sara's POV

'I don't know what happened.

I don't know why I cried.

I don't know why I loved her.

But all I do know is that she broke my heart, She tore it into two, and my world was turned upside down.

I was at home just thinking what if I never said 'I love you';

What if I never went to that bar with her?

What if I had never met her?

Flash back:

Sara walked into one of the back rooms at CSI.

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?"

"Ah she's out in the field... Let me guess, Sara Sidle?" Sara's heart skipped a beat as Catherine said her name.

"I know who I am I think your a little confused."

"You think your taking my case...Forget it!" She spoke now in anger.

"Look we can stand here an argue, or... we can go out there and find out who did this to Holly Gribbs... Two sharp women are better than one." This seemed to please Catherine. "Pager found at the crime scene..." Catherine showed Sara the pager. "Where did you get the pager nest from?" Sara asked "Grissom, he won it on E-bay" "there great for tacking, if you can rely on the suspect honesty!" Sara added in.

Catherine smelled of Pina Colda's Sara took a deep breath in; she went weak at the knees.

End flashback.

What would my life be like?

I'd be happy,

I'd be at work instead of sitting at home on the couch watching re-runs on the big screen hugging my bear my eyes filled with tears,

She wasn't coming back;

She'd gone;

She'd just left; Just like they all did.

I knew she was going but I'd thought 'yeah it'll be fine';

I didn't really think;

I didn't think about the fact that I'd never see her face again,

I'd never see her big beautiful smile, or hear her laugh.

(A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek)

I closed my eyes and all I can see is she,

Her hair blowing in the wind, Her eyes sparkling in the light of the morning sun.

Flashback:

Catherine's head is tilted back and she smiles with pleasure as Sara dipped her tongue into Catherine.

Catherine moaned Sara's name as Sara inserted two fingers into her and slowly started to move them, Sara got faster and faster.

Catherine closed her eyes and arched her back,

Her toes started to curl up, Catherine's berthing got heavier and faster. "OH... MY...G..."

Catherine didn't even get to finish her sentence.

Catherine's muscles started to spasm, her eyes rolled back into her head.

Sara slowed down and eventually stopped, and went back up to be level with Catherine's eyes, her breathing still fast.

"WOW!!!" Catherine said breathlessly.

"I take it that you liked that?" Sara asked looking Catherine in the eyes. "Like... I think love is more the word you're incredible. Where did you learn that?"

End flashback:

If only I hadn't listen to my heart and let my do the talking.

But I'm glad I did, I had fun, I had lots of fun, and I'm sure Catherine did too.

We had good times and we had sad times.

I was there for her to look after Lind's and to comfort her when her sister was in the ICU, which was the first time I saw her cry and the last.

She had this way of holding back the tears, not like me if I were like her I wouldn't be crying now.

I remember this one time we were all sitting in the break room grissom was talking about a case and all I could think about was how Catherine and how great.

She took in every word he was saying and I had to catch up by asking Nick question about the case and what he thought.

That was the first time I knew she was a really great person, and you try hiding your feelings for some one, I tried so hard not to be put on the same case as her.

But when it got out I still tried not to work with her, as I wouldn't be able to consternate on the case.

For 4 months I hid the fact that Catherine was so beautiful and that I loved her.

That was most possibly why she asked to be transferred to Minneapolis why that far away I don't know.

She didn't wait for me to get to the airport, and her and Lind's were already on the plane when I got there, I didn't even get to say 'goodbye' and I guess I never will.

She was my first real love and I thought that we were going to be together forever.

But I always get my heart broken, like the first guy I ever dated all my friends told me.

"NO NO NO"

But did I listen?

Apparently not; and the second guy just, 1 month later, He didn't have and real friends and me being me felt sorry for him so I dated him we went to the movies, Then I realized why he had no friends.

He cared, but he cared to much, he keep telling me he loved me but I don't need to hear it I need to be shown how much I'm loved that's why I was with Catherine, she showed me that she loved me.

Last of all there was Hank... He loved me but he was bloody cheating on me and I found out in the worst way possible and in stepped Catherine.

I guess I will get over her but she was special... to me and she will always be special to me, She was the air I breathed, she was the light that lit my way through the dark. I don't know what I'm going to do, without her all I have left are the memories and good times we had together.

Flashback:

Catherine shook up the bottle of whipped cream and emptied the can onto Sara's stomach.

She licked the top of the can where some still remained.

Sara smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

Catherine licked the remaining cream off of her painfully slow.

Sara laughed a little as Catherine licked her stomach, as Catherine finished she moved further and further down.

Sara filched as Catherine spread Sara's legs and very, very slow started to lick Sara.

Sara's bottom lip quivered and her breathing got faster.

"Cath....erine..." Catherine speeded up the motion of her tongue; Sara lifted her head and slammed it back down onto the pillow.

She bit her lower lip, her breathing still fast

"That was...Wow!!!"

End flashback

AN: please R&R.


End file.
